


Stark Men Are Made of Iron

by blazingstar29



Series: Tony's Troubles [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Natasha Romanov & Tony Stark Friendship, Natasha Romanov Is Not A Robot, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Nick Fury Knows All, Not anti Steve, Oblivious Steve Rogers, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, References to Depression, Tony Feels, Tony Has Issues, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Still Has Arc Reactor, Tony Stark-centric, characters may be ooc, nick - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 12:16:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20425832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blazingstar29/pseuds/blazingstar29
Summary: The Avengers quintet argument through the eyes of Tony and his anxiety disorder.





	Stark Men Are Made of Iron

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS NOT ANTI STEVE  
This is just a piece of writing made of the thought: what would the scene sound like from the eyes of Tony?  
If your not sure which scene I'm referring to, you can find it here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6lOxW0AB958  
I hope you enjoy, hate will be deleted :)

“Big man in a suit of armour. Take that off what are you?” The question hit different to any over. It made Tony look deep inside himself, into places he never wanted to look. So, he didn’t, he buried the truth under alcohol and built a persona with the suits. Then he got Pepper, and built himself up again, this time the suits weren’t a façade, not in the same way. They were an armour, for himself and the one thing he cared about. 

The question wasn’t rhetorical. Rogers expected an answer, so Tony answered the only way he knew how, “genius, billionaire, play boy, philanthropist,” came his curt answer. It was the truth in the guise of a cocky personality. 

However, it didn’t satisfy Steve, who in turn spat back, “I know guys with none of that worth ten of you. I’ve seen the footage.” Fury watched, silently regretting showing the soldier Stark’s file and letting him take it at face value. 

“The only thing you really fight for is yourself. You’re not the guy to make the sacrifice play, to lay down on a wire and let the other guy crawl over you.”

Anxiety was sliding down his throat now, Steve was spouting the lines that reporters would say about him six years ago. Before he changed, for better or for worse. But he couldn’t step down now, not with his superiors watching, “I think I would just cut the wire.”

A smirk briefly slid up on Steve’s face in amusement before it returned to a glare, “always a way out.” _bad idea, bad idea. _ With venom Steve cast his final blow, “you may not be a threat, but you better stop pretending you’re a hero.”__

_I’m just not the hero type clearly. What with a laundry list of character defects? ___  
_The truth is, I am Iron Man. _  
__

_ _ __ _ _

_ __ _

__

__

__ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _The floor swayed underneath him, he was grasping at straws, pushing down the anxiety attack looming up on him. “A hero? Like you?” _Stark men are made of iron. _  
Tony was not a mean person, just blunt. But when he was backed into a corner, frightened and wounded, he snapped.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

__

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“You’re a laboratory experiment, Rogers. Everything special about you came out of a bottle.” The disapproving expression did not fall from the other man’s face, but the façade Tony was holding dropped and he spun away, leaving the room. He stumbled down to where his armour was being stored. Clutching his hair, he let out a sigh. Then the dam broke, and he snatched at the Iron Man helmet, with force, he threw the object at the wall. It bounced and clattered to the ground._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“Argh!” Tony yelled and swept the rest of the armour off the table and kicked the leg for good measure. The voices were back in the back of his head, whispering the truths he drowned in English whiskey. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“Are you done?” The last voice he wanted to hear asked from behind him. The only response he gave the man was in the form of a hurtling gauntlet.  
“So, this is what you’re going to do? Just leave because you ran out of snappy comebacks? This is the son of Howard?” Said Steve, completely unaware to the damage he was causing. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“Shut up!” Tony yelled, spinning, “of course you would compare me to Howard. Who doesn’t? Stark men are made of iron. That’s the line he told me any time I spoke of struggle, and then he would say, ‘Steve always kept going.’ Forgive me if I can’t quite handle seeing you as his favourite creation, his most successful. Maybe I’m wrong, maybe I don’t see the thing that makes you special. The only thing I see is my childhood competitor, my superior.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _The words hit Steve unlike anything before. To see the son of his friend see him as the enemy. “Tony-”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“Get out!” The other man screamed, his voice breaking with emotion. Steve blinked and backed away unsurely. Slipping through the door way, he was met with Agent Romanoff. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“What did you say to him,” she asked him, as they walked back to the sceptre room. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“Not much, he did the talking, or yelling,” Steve said. Natasha looked into his eyes, searching. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“What do you know about him.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“Built a flying suit with fellow prisoner in 2008, the guy died in the escape, flew around as Iron Man. Made his infamous speech, invented a new element, invited a terrorist to his house,” Steve listed Tony’s adventures from the years._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Natasha shook her head in disappointment, “the man in the cave was Yinsen, he sacrificed himself so Tony would have time to boot up the suit. He made the mark two, his business partner, Obadiah wanted to recreate the suit. He stole the reactor out of Tony’s chest to power his own suit and left him for dead. He did create a new element, saved himself and two others when his home was blown up. Then saved the president, along the way he picked up a few friends, depression and anxiety. He has issues Steve, and I know that what he said back there, the comment about the serum, it was a defence. He was scare.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“Natasha, ma’am. That may be true, but if Tony has issues, why doesn’t he get help?” This time, the question wasn’t in spite, it was out of curiosity for the norms of the 21st century._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“It’s not that easy Steve. He’s trying. Let him come to you, let him adjust and heal.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Tony Stark was a man of many words, most trying to replace his father’s, but now Steve’s. He though the persona he made was rock solid, untouchable. But it was just adding insult to wound.  
Tony Stark, the man made of blood._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
